1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technology for improving ventilation efficiency of an electronic apparatus provided with a power circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic apparatus, such as a game device, a personal computer, and an audio-visual equipment, includes a power circuit for converting electric power supplied from outside of the electronic apparatus into electric power for driving each device installed in the electronic apparatus. There is available a conventional electronic apparatus in which the power circuit is covered with a case (for example, JP 2008-77436 A). In the electronic apparatus disclosed in JP 2008-77436 A, air vents are formed in the case of the power circuit, and air flow generated by a cooling fan installed inside the electronic apparatus flows in the case, thereby cooling the power circuit. Further, air vents for taking in or discharging the air are also formed in the housing forming an outer surface of the electronic apparatus.
In a layout in which the air vents formed in the case for the power circuit are spaced away from the air vents of the housing, and in which other devices (for example, an external storage device) installed in the electronic apparatus are arranged between those air vents, ventilation efficiency is reduced. Meanwhile, in a layout in which such devices are not arranged between the air vents of the case for the power circuit and the air vents of the housing, an unnecessary space exists, with the result that the electronic apparatus is increased in size.
With respect to this problem, there may be considered a layout in which the power circuit and the case housing the power circuit are arranged along a wall in which the air vents of the housing are formed, and in which the air vents of the case and the air vents of the housing are arranged facing each other. However, with such a layout, when the air vents of the case of the power circuit do not precisely conform in position and shape to the air vents of the housing, it is difficult to ensure the ventilation efficiency.